This invention relates to solar heating devices to be attached to the sides of buildings and particularly to devices having absorptive tubes that are exposed to the sun and through which air from the respective buildings are circulated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,578, issued to D. L. Thompson on Apr. 5, 1960, a solar heating device includes the use of a storm window of the type that is supported by a pair of hinges at the top and hangs over upper and lower double-hung windows. The bottom of the storm window is positioned outwardly while being supported by its hinges, and the sides of a solar heating chamber below the window consists of the storm window, a bottom panel and a pair of triangular side panels extending from the bottom and sides of the storm window to the building to which the storm window is attached. The top window of the double-hung windows is lowered a short distance, and the lower window is raised about the same amount to permit heat from the chamber to circulate through the building. Other proposed solar heating units have boxes that are to be attached to a window or a side of a building and use various kinds of transparent material over the side of the box facing the sun and flat surfaces of absorptive material behind the transparent side for receiving radiant energy from the sun.